1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the containment and administration of tampons, suppositories and other objects to be inserted into openings. More specifically, the disclosed device is particularly suitable for sterile containment and sterile insertion of a variety of objects, such as medication, suppositories or tampons, into body openings. In general, the device comprises (i) a package for compact, sanitary storage of an object to be inserted and (ii) an insertion device comprising a combination of a transporter, a long hollow cylinder and a short hollow cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the insertion of objects are well known and widely used. For example, with respect to tampons, one widely accepted method of insertion is by use of two concentric hollow tubes, although tampons may also be inserted by direct placement using one's hand. Insertion devices generally include an outer tube, a tampon positioned therein, and a pusher tube, which is placed behind the tampon and within the outer tube. These insertion devices are themselves placed into the body opening and withdrawn subsequent to the insertion of the object.
Insertion by direct placement without an insertion device has the disadvantage of possibly contaminating the opening and soiling one's hand as a result of contact between the hand and the body or bodily opening. While insertion devices may reduce the likelihood or degree of such contact, they cause friction upon insertion and constitute a foreign object which must be kept sanitary and as smooth as possible.
The present invention is particularly suitable for containment and insertion of tampons and medical suppositories. In a preferred form, the device provides a sterile receptacle for storage of the object, as well as a device for sterile insertion of the object. Typically, the object to be inserted will be a suppository or a tampon, but a wide variety of objects, such as medications or supply cartridges for machinery, are also contemplated. The object need not be solid but may under the proper conditions be pellets, granules, gelatin, or even a liquid. Moreover, while the device may be used to insert objects into openings in the body, the device may also be used in connection with many openings, such as the breech in a dispenser unit or the fuel port for medical irradiation devices.